


every other weekend

by HardToBeABard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Am I late to this party?, Angst, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardToBeABard/pseuds/HardToBeABard
Summary: She's over me that's where we areWe're as close as we might ever be againEvery other weekend
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	every other weekend

_Every other Friday It's toys and clothes in backpacks. Is everybody in okay? Let's go see Mom. Same time in the same spot, corner of the same old parking lot. Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad. We trade a couple words and looks. And kids again. Every other weekend._

“Jamie, I need you to be quick honey. We are gonna be late!” Alex yells down the hall to her 8 year old daughter all while trying to get Joey, her 4 year old sons' Paw Patrol shoes on his feet. Once that was settled Alex rushed around her house grabbing their backpacks, toy bags and miscellaneous art pieces her kids wanted to share. 

Looking at the clock on the stove, seeing it was already 4:30, Alex picked up her pace. “Jamie, honey we gotta get going now. You don’t want to be late!” Hearing footsteps race down the hall she picks up her keys and takes a deep breath, looking at her two kids in front of her, that pain in her heart starts making itself known again. 

Once they all get situated in the car, Alex drives them that familiar route East to the same parking lot. The one next to the park between their homes. The park that held so many happier memories. 

Spotting the green SUV parked by the old oak tree with her leaning against it. Her. In her jeans and t-shirt looking as beautiful as the first time she laid eyes on her.

Pulling a few spots over, she gets out of the car with a small acknowledged nod to her, she lets Joey out of the booster seat setting him down next to her. Jamie looks up from her iPad at the movement and spots her momma. Jumping out of the car passing Joey who had already begun racing into the arms of their momma, who had that smile. That full dimpled smile and open arms waiting for her pride and her joy.

Alex opens the hatch and pulls out the kids backpacks, books and Jamie’s school binder. While Jamie and Joey both talk over each other trying to fill in their momma on everything that happened that week, Alex stands a few paces behind waiting to hand over their stuff. Maggie looks up for a quick second making eye contact with her. Maggie stands and collects their things putting them in the trunk of her SUV. Hands ghosting over one other briefly.

“Goodbye Hugs for Mommy?” Alex says quietly. Both kids simultaneously turn and run back to their mommy. Joey jumps into his mother's embrace and sticks his head in the crook of her neck. Jame nuzzles on the other side safe in the embrace of her mommy.

Tears gather in the corner of her eyes. One would think this would get easier over time, but each time she hands off her kids to their mom her heart breaks a little more. Hearing the trunk close, Alex gives each of her kids one big kiss and gently directs them to Maggie who has her back door open waiting. 

Without looking back Alex gets in her car, and finally lets the tears she was holding back run freely. She pulls out of the lot heading back that familiar route back to home. Even though her home is heading to the other side of town.

_Every other weekend. Very few exceptions. I pick up the love we made in both my arms. It's movies on the sofa. Grilled cheese and cut the crust off. But that's not the way mommy makes it, Momma breaks my heart. I miss everything we used to have with her again. Every other weekend_

Maggie looks up and out through the window across from her watching her drive away. She feels that pinch in her heart once again. Listening to her children babble away about their week, friends school. She can’t help but think of her. Where it went wrong, why it went wrong. Everything, even two years later, everything was still grey. This was not how it was supposed to be, yet here she was. Driving back to her house. A small light in her heart turned on at the thought of those walls having laughter and love between them once again. She hated the silence. 

When she gets to the house, they bring the backpacks inside. Jamie immediately takes out loads of artwork to show her momma what she made. Joey following his sister's lead takes out some of his own artwork. Of course all of it is hung on the fridge after raving reviews by Maggie. Cartoons on the TV, grilled cheese on the stove. With a small comment from how they aren’t like mommys’ Jamie agrees but they both eat dinner regardless. After dinner Maggie helps them wash up and they all get into pajamas and onto the couch for a movie. Maggie always looks forward to that first night. When all the heartbreak, silence and overtime is worth it. Cuddling with her kids, watching them fall asleep in her arms. She loves it. It’s almost perfect. Like clockwork, something inside reminds her something is missing. Or someone.

_I can't tell her I love her._ _Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car. So, I don't tell him I miss her._

After tucking the kids into their rooms, switching the hallway light off she makes her way to her bedroom. She sits down and has her to place her head in her hands. A few shaky breaths later she opens the bedside draw, the draw that holds one of the last photographs taken when they were complete. Every time she lays eyes on her Maggie wants to tell her how much she misses her. How she would give anything for a second chance. But she can't, not when she has two little kids standing between them. Too many questions, too much baggage. Too much time has passed. 

_I don't tell her I need her. She's over me, that's where we are. She's over me, that's where we are. We're as close as we might ever be again. Every other weekend._

Maggie keeps it to herself. Things between them are good. Or well as good as it can get. It's been two years since the divorce. Putting the photo back into the draw, Maggie crawls under the sheets. Dreaming of a time when they were together. Dreaming of what would have been if they didn't grow apart. 

_Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning. I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away. I know why but I don't know why we ever let this happen. Fallin' for forever was a big mistake. There's so much not to do and all day not to do it in. Every other weekend._

After turning on the TV, the news drowning out the silence. Waiting for her coffee to finish brewing. Alex looks around her apartment, the stillness in the chaos is always the final punch to her heart. She misses her. She misses what they once were. No. She can't go down that road. Not again. Grabbing the cup she walks back into her room to get ready for the day. Putting the cup on the dresser, Alex opens her draw to look for some socks when there peaking beneath the rolled socks. A memory. A photograph. A moment in time when they were complete. Alex would give anything to have to courage to tell her how much she misses her, how she would give anything for a second chance. Except there are too many questions, too much baggage. Too much time has passed.

_Every other Sunday, I empty out my backseat, while my children hug their mother in the parking lot. We don't touch, we don't talk much, maybe goodbye to each other. As she drives away with every piece of heart I've got. I re-convince myself we did the right thing. Every other weekend._

“Jamie, We got to head out now sweetheart!” Maggie yells up the stairs to her 8 year old daughter. Joey, her 4 year old son already standing by the door playing with his ipad. Maggie rushed around her townhouse grabbing their backpacks, toy bags and new school projects her kids wanted to share. 

Looking at the clock on the wall, seeing it was already 4:30, Maggie picked up all the bags. Hearing footsteps race down the stairs she picks up her keys and takes a deep breath, looking at her two kids in front of her the pain in her heart starts making itself known again. 

Once they all get situated in the car, Maggie drives them that familiar route West to the same parking lot. The one next to the park between their homes. The park that held so many happier memories. 

Spotting the black car parked by the old oak tree with her leaning against it. Her. In her black work suit, looking as beautiful and powerful as the first time she laid eyes on her.

Pulling a few spots over, she gets out of the car with a small acknowledged nod to her, she lets Joey out of the booster seat setting him down next to her. Jamie looks up and spots her momma. Jumping out of the car passing Joey who had already begun racing into the arms of their mommy who already was crouched down with open arms waiting for her pride and her joy.

Maggie opens her trunk and pulls out the kids backpack, books and Jamie’s school binder. While Jamie and Joey both talk over each other trying to fill in their momma on everything that happened that day, Maggie stands a few paces behind waiting to hand over their stuff. Alex looks up for a quick second making eye contact with her. Alex stands and collects their things putting them in the trunk of her SUV. Hands ghosting over one other briefly.

“Where are my goodbye Hugs??” Maggie says holding back tears. Both kids simultaneously turn and run back to their momma. Joey jumps into his mother's embrace and sticks his head in the crook of her neck. Jame nuzzles on the other side safe in the embrace of her momma.

Tears gather in the corner of her eyes. One would think this would get easier over time, but each time she hands off her kids to their mom her heart breaks a little more. Hearing the hatch close, Maggie gives each of her kids one big kiss and gently directs them to Alex who has her back door open waiting. 

Turning back around she heads back to her car. She doesn’t hide the tears which were falling freely. Maggie sits and watches Alex pull out of the parking lot. Following behind she pulls out of the lot heading back East to that familiar route back to home all while her entire heart heads West.

_For fifteen minutes, we're a family again. Every other weekend._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Song: Every Other Weekend by Reba/Kenny Chesney.


End file.
